


like a cool breeze

by rosivan (calembours)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calembours/pseuds/rosivan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out that Loki's kisses are just as cool as his demeanor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a cool breeze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soldierly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldierly/gifts).



Tony wakes up slowly, head spinning and the inside of his mouth feeling like he'd spent a better part of the night licking the fuzz off of Thor's beard. He's felt worse, and even worse than worse, so he's not too concerned when he doesn't immediately recognize the dim shapes in the room or why there's the pinched thinness of stale air.

"Hnrrrrghhh," Tony feels is necessary to say and he sits up with a wince, trying to remember. They were in a meeting, Fury was looking more ornery than usual, and if Tony squints at the memory, he can vaguely remember trying to decide if his eyepatch had been twitching in annoyance. There was a burst of sound, something about the roof trying to tear itself off.

Now that Tony looks around, he can see he's fallen through a few floors, recognizing too well the shape above him of bodily breaking linoleum and tile, the jutting pipes and concrete smashed and crumbling.

He's not wearing his suit, though, hadn't been in the meeting (and maybe he should start showing up in more than a band tee and really comfortable jeans) so unless one of the goldly types on the team had decided to gift him with invincibility, he can't see how he-

Oh shit. Tony lifts himself with a sharp groan and moves to the conspicuous shape on the floor; a pile of limbs and strewn cape. "Thor," Tony rasps, coughs and then clears his throat for another try. "Hey, Th-"

Only, it's not Thor, because there's not nearly enough mountainous volume to the man he turns over, pushing the cape away to see his face. It's Loki, lying still and quiet, with his mischievous eyes closed. Tony digs his fingers beneath the high collar of Loki's jacket, and looks for a pulse, holding his breath in the silence. Either Tony's shaking too much too tell, or Loki doesn't do heartbeats, or maybe he's somehow, maybe, sort of, dead.

"No," Tony mutters to himself. Loki isn't dead, because Loki isn't the sort to be killed by a fall through a few floors of reinforced, Stark-quality Avenger Tower construction. Loki isn't the sort to be killed by drifting through the space tunnel-thing (Tony wasn't listening too closely at the time) that connected Asgard to Earth. Loki isn't dead, because if Loki's dead, that means Tony has to explain to Thor how his brother died when Tony inadvertently, possibly, probably used him for a landing pad (quite successfully).

The metal chest piece takes a moment to unhook, and Tony starts CPR, hoping to all hell that the layout of organs place his heart in the same spot as a human's. He leans in to breathe air into Loki's lungs and startles, jolting away with wide eyes as a breath of frost drifts between their lips. Loki's skin is warm to the touch, but his mouth is cold, tasting strangely of winter and snow, and fuck if Tony knows what that means for Loki's general health.

His hands are caught when Tony goes to push against Loki's chest again, and Tony musters a half-innocent, half-relieved look that he's not sure is quite the proper response for Loki blinking up at him.

"What are you doing?" Loki asks, touching at his chest and undone armor while Tony slides away from him.

"Saving your life," Tony says and rakes his hands back through his hair. He shoves himself to his feet while Loki sits up, and carefully doesn't look at him. "Which, by the way, you're welcome. Don't thank me, you'll just embarrass us both."

Loki stands up just in time to be thrown back to the floor, Steve and another part of the ceiling dropping in from above. Tony dives out of the way and can hear Natasha screaming down at them.

Definitely time to start wearing his suit to the office. Imagine that.

 

\-----

 

Tony pops off the mask of his armor and ignores the questioning look he gets from Steve from across the aisle, sighing a little at the difference in temperature between the inside of the suit and the cool air of the jet. It's an Avengers field trip, which is taking longer than Tony had imagined, and now he's sort of wishing he hadn't put the suit on yet.

"Should put some A/C in that," Spiderman remarks helpfully. "Air fresheners, fuzzy dice.."

"You don't put fuzzy dice on a hot rod," Tony tells him, though he has a point considering the way sweat is beading across his forehead despite all he's doing is sitting around.

Spiderman waves a hand. "Then one of those statue things that go on the front."

"Hood ornament," Tony supplies, and fixes him with an amused smile. "Pass on that too. It'd probably get caught on something."

"PARKER." Fury shouts from down the aisle. He gestures him over and sits back in his seat again.

Spiderman pauses before he goes and asks, "Did he look angry to you?"

"No angrier than usual," Tony decides, and kicks his feet up into Spiderman's vacated seat, watching as he walks halfway down the plane aisle, does an awkward dance when he sees Loki coming from the opposite direction, and slips up to crawl the ceiling so they don't have to sidle by each other. It earns him another shout of his name from Fury, and Tony snickers to himself.

Loki sits down in the seat next to the one Spiderman had been in and they nod at each other. Tony hasn't exactly been avoiding him, but he hasn't exactly been making any great attempts to socialize with him either.

"Fury will speak with you next," Loki offers, his gaze steady as he addressed Tony. He and Thor speak the same, but there is always a careful calculation to Loki's words, unlike the brash honesty of his brother's.

If Tony had a drink (and shit, now he was thirsty) he would've tipped it in Loki's direction. "I'm sure he will," he says dryly, and absolutely doesn't watch the way a small smile slides along Loki's mouth.

"He's concerned about the mission," Loki also says, and Tony's not sure what they're talking about, exactly. He can't tell if this is small talk, or if Loki's trying to find something out. "You don't seem bothered."

Tony shrugs, fingers tapping light on his thigh with metallic touches of sound that are sharp in the hush of the plane. "Pep talks with Fury is mostly him threatening your lively hood. If I wanted that, I'd just hit on Widow." Loki's head tips to the side like Tony's just admitted to something important. "What."

Loki leans across the seats, or at least Tony thinks he does, because he can still see him sitting in the chair, vaguely talking about Fury's plan. Tony raises a questioning eyebrow at him and Loki smiles mysteriously as he folds himself close above him.

"You're sweating," Loki tells him, quiet between them. Tony shivers at the cool breath over his cheek and darts a look in Thor's direction, but he's talking to Steve and doesn't seem to notice. "They won't see," Loki says, a dimple punching sudden in the crook of his cheek. He repeats, "You're sweating, Tony."

"Overheating," Tony tells him (and wait - when did he palm the close slant of Loki's thigh, oh shit) and taps his chestplate with his free hand. "I'll need to modify-"

"Of course," Loki interrupts. He breathes purposely over Tony's cheek, pressing forward towards his ear. His breath is cool down Tony's neck and he makes a sound he really, honestly, wishes he doesn't, but it makes Loki chuckle to himself, and Tony can't quite be upset with that.

"What are you doing?" He asks. There's a smugness to the silence that greets the question and Tony has a sudden suspicion that this is a game.

"Not quite saving your life," Loki tells him as he pulls back, a devious twinkle lighting in his eyes. "However, your gratitude would only cause undue embarrassment to us both."

Anything that Tony was going to retort with is lost in the sudden slide of Loki's mouth against his, soft and wet, with a satisfying chill pushing in with Loki's tongue. Tony opens for it, his head tipping back against the chair, and Loki leaves a cold bite in his lower lip, holding him there until Tony jerks unintentionally with a shiver and a soft whine.

"You're welcome," Loki murmurs and withdraws, slipping back to his seat where he merges with the illusion, now looking boredly out the window.

Tony feels like he's fallen out of the arousal tree and hit every damn branch on the way down, but he can't help but notice the way that he's not dying of the heat anymore. He jumps slightly when Spiderman drops down from the ceiling beside him, jerking a thumb towards the front of the cabin.

"Your turn with Captain Crankypants, up there," he says, sounding somewhat harassed. Loki turns to smile at him with an innocent you see, just like I said tip of his mouth, and Tony blinks at him.

"STARK."

Tony doesn't so much flee as shove Spiderman at Loki and walk away. (Or so he'll claim later.)


End file.
